Michiru's Found Someone New?!
by Ari-chan
Summary: Hmmm. Michiru has a fish and she loves it *very* much?! Maybe a bit too much ^^; How will Haruka cope with it? Find out!


Michiru's New Love?! By: Ari-chan Rated: G  
  
Notes and disclaimers: No, this does not have Michiru leave   
Haruka or vice versa. It's a silly little thing I thought up watching TV,   
and thinking about how I wanted a fish. So, read this with an open   
mind and remember that since this is humor Michiru will somewhat   
out of character. Please review.  
  
  
"Who's the cutest little fishy in the whole wide world? You are,   
you are." Michiru sat with her glass fishbowl in her lap. A green fish   
swam in circles inside of it. "You are Dorian! You're so cute!"   
Michiru giggled before getting up and gently placing the fish back on   
her vanity. "You look hungry, let Michiru-mama get you some num   
nums!"   
When she entered the kitchen she found Haruka sitting at the   
table slumped over a bowl of rice, that looked just a bit to brown.   
Michiru put her middle and index finger against the blondes neck.   
Haruka jumped up out of the chair.  
"What the… do you have any idea how cold your hands are?   
Why did you do that?"  
Michiru smiled over her shoulder as she looked through the   
various containers in the cabinet. "I was just checking to see if you   
were alive. What happened to the rice?"  
"What happened was that your so busy with your fish that you   
neglected me and made me burn my rice!" Haruka crossed her arms.   
"Now see, if you were here and had made my rice this would not   
have happened, would it have? But no! Your up with that damn fish   
and all I hear is 'Look how cute he is! Look Haruka, look!' Well, I'm   
tired of looking, I want you to look at me again!  
"You used to say stuff like that about me, but ever since that   
stupid fish came along all you think, and talk about is *him*. Aren't   
you not supposed to like men? Hell, when was the last we…"   
Haruka cut herself short seeing the tears rising in her loves eyes. She   
knew she has said too much. She looked down at her hands   
ashamed of her sudden outburst. She walked over to Michiru who   
was trying to conceal her tears.   
"Michiru, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I mean he is a   
fish, I shouldn't be jealous of a fish. Do you forgive me?"  
"No, he needs to be fed, leave us alone!"  
  
"She doesn't understand us Dorian, she never will." Michiru   
wiped the tears off her face and started at the fish. "She doesn't   
even understand me. But you do Dorian, you understand me don't   
you?" She smiled faintly. "Of course you do. You always do. And   
you want to know something? Michiru-mama loves you, yes she   
does."  
Outside of the bedroom Haruka stood with her ear to the door.   
She knew she shouldn't be listening but she was worried about   
Michiru. She'd been in the bedroom for over two hours, with the   
door locked talking the fish. Haruka sighed, Great, now she's   
proclaiming her true love to a fish… the blonde though bitterly. Then   
she had an idea.  
"Michiru?" she knocked softly on the door "I'm going out for a   
bit, I'll be back soon. Love you."  
  
Haruka held the plastic bag in her hand. If this didn't work she   
didn't know what would. The bedroom door was open a crack, she   
peered in. Michiru wasn't there. She entered the room slowly as if   
she was worried something fight jump out at her.   
"Haruka?" The sound of Michiru's voice made her jump. She   
turned to face the aqua haired girl. She held up the plastic bag.   
"Another fish?" Michiru made a confused face.  
Haruka nodded. "Will you help me put her in the bowl?"  
"Her?"   
"Hai. Her name is Zephyr, means wind, pretty isn't it."   
Michiru didn't answer, as they put the new fish in it's home   
Haruka explained why she did it.  
"I figured that maybe Dorian was lonely when you're not   
around, and that maybe he'd like a friend that could swim around   
and play with him. And I thought maybe he'd like, well, a fish to love.   
Love the way I love you…"  
"Oh Haruka! You're too good for me." She hugged the taller   
girl, the lips met in a kiss. "And Ruka, you were right it has been too   
long since we…"  
"Shhh… Michiru we don't want them to hear." Michiru laughed.   
"Or see." Haruka turned the light off…  
  
So, what did you think? I know it wasn't all the great. Or funny   
but hey haven't you always wondered what would happen if Michiru   
got to attached to a fish? Oh and the names of the fish do mean   
something.   
Zephyr means Wind, and Dorian means Sea King.   
Please review, or e-mail or IM me at MichiTenoh36@aol.com,   
thank you!"  
  
  
"Stupid, I wasn't talking about the fish." ~ Michiru ^^ 


End file.
